Should She Fight?
by tennmom2006
Summary: Jason has told Sam that he would kill her. Should Sam fight for a relationship that she is not sure Jason wants? And does Jason really want to be with Liz or Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Should she fight?

The sun shone off the water reflecting in her eyes as she set sail that morning. It was a brisk fall day and she was glad to be out on the water again. She was beginning to feel finally free. Like she was home, comfortable and capable. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Not knowing where she was headed, she just navigated her way out of the Port. Leaving would be hard, but she was leaving things that she just didn't want to face anymore. Her ex-lover in love with another woman who despised her, her overbearing mother who would do and did everything in her power to make sure that she was never with him again. She thought about the last words that he said to her…

"If you do anything to hurt her or my son again, I will KILL you." Thinking back to that day, she knew that was the day that she died. She would never again view life the same. This man that claimed he would give HIS life for hers just threatened to kill her. She knew that her life was now over. Never again would she hear the birds sing a soft lullaby, never again would she see the sky blue, but just a bleak grey. Some things were just not meant to be and some people were just not meant to be happy. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"YEAH." She spat out.

"Where are you?"

"I am on my boat."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yep."

"You can't do this. We can work this out Sam."

"No, Alexis, we can't." She knew that her mom hated when she called her Alexis, but she just didn't care.

"Come on Sam. Where are you going to go? You don't have any money… you have nowhere to live." Sam could tell that she was grasping at any straw that would keep Sam in town.

"Alexis, if I stay, I will only be reminded of everything that I lost and everyone's lives that I have destroyed. I can't face that." Sam was beginning to cry and she didn't want Alexis to see her weak.

"We can get through it together Sam. Molly and Krissy NEED you Sam. Please, if you don't stay for me, please stay for them. They will be devastated if you leave now." Alexis was desperate. She just found Sam, she didn't want to lose her now.

"Alexis, I will come back, if and only if, you do not meddle in my life anymore… I will come back for Molly and Kristina. I will keep my apartment and NOT live with you. You will have to follow some ground rules too." Sam knew that she needed her new family. She knew that she needed them as much as they needed her.

"Anything you want Sam. Just come home."

"I really haven't gotten too far. I still see the Port." Sam answered sheepishly.

"I know Sam… I see your boat!" Alexis admitted. "I was coming down here to talk to you because I know this is where you come when you are upset. I saw you leave."

Sam didn't know what she was going to do for a job if she stayed in town, but she would find one. She wondered if Carly… Wait… Carly give her anything? Whatever. Still, she wasn't above begging. Maybe she could get her job back with Alexis too… she did still have some money in savings and her condo was paid for… so she really didn't HAVE to go back to work right away, she just wanted to feel responsible for something… feel worthwhile… feel anything.

Sam walked into the Metro Court… She may as well start here…

"What are you doing here?" She heard the whiny voice behind her. Rolling her eyes she turned around to see mousy, little Elizabeth standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Not that it is ANY of your business, but I am looking for a job and I came to see Jax."

"HA! Carly will see to it that that will NEVER happen." Elizabeth spat out.

"Not so fast Elizabeth." Sam and Liz, spun around to see Carly standing in the lobby glaring at them. "Jax and I will decide together WHO works here at the Metro Court and I don't know, Sam… you were pretty good worker when you worked here before... What do you say? Wanna job?"

Sam looked at Carly with big eyes… "Are you kidding me? Yeah… for sure… what do you need me to do?"

Carly looked at Liz and then back at Sam and smiled. "Jax needs an Executive Assistant. The pay is GREAT… probably better than your little show that you were on, and if you need a room here, that will be included."

"No, that is alright… I still have my condo… but are you sure that Jax will want me as his Personal Assistant?" Sam asked, completely forgetting that Liz was still standing there and oblivious that Jason had joined her.

"Don't you worry about Jax." Carly said. "I will make sure that you have the job it you want it."

"YES!!" Sam almost screamed. "I want the job! It sure beats having to ask Alexis for my old job at the PCPD back. Not that they would ever let me have it back after…Well you know…"

Carly touched Sam's arm and smiled. "I will see you in here Monday morning 7 AM sharp. Oh Sam, by the way… you get a 60% discount at the boutique…Buy something pretty!"

Sam laughed and turned to go and for the first time, noticed Jason standing there with Liz. Her face turned bright red and she lowered her eyes and rushed out of the lobby. Not looking back and trying not to let the unshed tears fall from her chocolate eyes. She also didn't notice Jason turning to watch her rush out or Liz smacking Jason in the chest for watching Sam leave. All Sam wanted was to get away from the love of her life, and yet run back and tell him that she wanted to fight for them. But she kept running. She ran until her lungs burned for oxygen. Only then did she stop running. She was in the park, at the bridge. She closed her eyes and thought back to a night long ago when Jason had found her here after she had left the penthouse one night. She had run to Jakes bar and Carly had seen her there and called Jason. He came running to bring her home and she refused and walked back to Kelly's running into Jason at this bridge. Why did she agree to stay here in Port Charles? Why was she torturing herself? Everywhere she went she was flooded with memories of them together. Everyone she saw looked at her with pity or hatred in their eyes because they knew what she did and yes, they judged her for it. It didn't matter that she had paid for what she did. It didn't matter that even though she had slept with her mother's husband out of pain and anguish of what Jason and her mother had done and said to her. They didn't want to look at that… they just wanted to judge her on her sins. They didn't look at Liz that way. She slept with Jason WHILE she was still married and then lied about it and lied AGAIN about Jakes paternity, but Liz was the saint. Her halo glowed so bright, that it covered all HER wrongs, but Sam, well that was different. Sam didn't have a bright shiny halo, and she knew that others in Port Charles just looked at her like the piece of white trash that she felt that she was. Now all she had to do was get over the memories. Get past the visions of them everywhere and start to live her life for herself. Start to respect herself once again. Try to make people see her in a new light, and working for Carly and Jax was a good start. She was actually looking forward to Monday. She pulled out her phone and dialed Alexis.

"Hey Mom. You wanna meet for dinner?"

"How about the Metro Court. My treat. Bring the girls. We are gonna celebrate! See you at 6."

Sam walked into the Metro Court at 5:40 to get a table for dinner. She saw Carly and Jax standing at the bar. She waved at them and Carly waved her over.

"What are you doing back here?" Carly asked.

"Celebrating with Alexis and the girls. Do you have a table available?"

"Of Course Sam. You will always have a table here." Jax answered. "Carly told me that you are my new assistant. I didn't even know that I was looking for one, but… after she mentioned it… I could use one. I am looking forward to working with you." He smiled.

"Thank you Jax. I will not let you down. I am a hard worker and I will make you proud!" Sam said nervously.

"You already have the job Sam!" Carly laughed.

"I will see to it that your table is ready Sam." Jax said as he walked away leaving Carly and Sam watching him retreat.

"Why are you being so nice to me Carly?" Sam asked guardedly.

"Because I can't stand to see Jason miserable and you made him happy and I can't stand Liz. As much as I hate to admit it, Sam you were good for Jason."

"Well that is over now Carly. You will probably have to resign yourself to the fact that Jason is with Liz and their baby."

"Sam, Please. It will never last. She will not be able to handle what Jason does. First will come the 'Please stay home Jason.' And then the 'Don't you want a better life for Jake?' and then finally the 'If you love me and your son, you will get out of the business.'" Carly rolled her eyes.

"I know that you and Jason had a huge falling out, and things were said and done on both sides that were regrettable, but I think that if you can get past them, you can work, and I am just the person that you will want in your corner to do that." Carly smiled.

Sam looked at Carly unsure of what to even say to this mad woman. Did she know that Jason threatened to KILL her? Did she know that she had watched Jake being stolen from Liz? Did she know that Sam had hired people to scare Liz? Did she know what a horrible person Sam was?

"Don't look at me like that Sam. I know what happened. I know that you watched Jake be taken and put Jason through hell during that time, but, I also know that you probably had hit rock bottom. Being hurt so bad by Liz and Jason… being lied to… Whatever… Jason was not right in threatening you and I think that as soon as it happened and he had walked out of your house, he regretted it. You have to move on Sam. Fight for what is yours! Get Jason back!"

"I don't know if I can Carly. The wounds are still too fresh." Sam smiled sadly.

"Do you still love him Sam?"

"I will always love him Carly."

"Sam, love will always win in the end. Just watch."

"Sam, your table is ready and Alexis is here with the girls." Jax walked up and told her.

Sam looked at Jax and smiled her thanks and then looked at Carly and shrugged. Walking to her table she thought… Was Carly right? Could she fight for Jason? Should she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam walked into the Metro Court on Monday morning in a new black suit that she had purchased from the boutique. She knew that she was going to love that perk! Smiling to herself she pushed the button on the elevator and stepped in when the door opened. Pushing the button to the top floor, the doors were just starting to close as she heard someone yell "Hold the elevator!" Sam stuck her hip out to stop the doors from closing as the owner of the voice ran into the elevator. She stepped back into the elevator and allowed the doors to close and asked the newcomer what floor he needed.

"Top please."

She knew that voice. She turned and started to sweat when she saw Jason.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Going to see Carly. I heard that you are Jax's new assistant. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sam replied shyly. She found herself wishing that the hotel was 100 floors tall just so that she would have longer in the elevator with Jason surprising even herself.

"So about the night in your apartment Sam." Jason started.

"Jason, I don't think that we should talk about that right now." She cut him off.

"When Sam?" He asked her with hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know Jason. Not now… not when I am on my way to work on my first day." Sam was now wishing that this torturous ride would be over. Looking at the floor that they were on only 14 was lit up. They had 16 more to go… Who builds a 30 story hotel anyway, and WHO puts the offices on the 30th floor? People are crazy!

"How about a cup of coffee sometime?"

"Jason, are you not with Liz?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, kinda." He answered.

"What is KINDA?" She said.

"It is complicated." He answered.

"Complicated how?"

"Difficult, Complicated. I don't know Sam. I just am not happy."

"I am sorry Jason. I never wanted to see you unhappy." She said sadly.

"It has to be hard watching Lucky raising Jake."

"Yeah. I think that we made a mistake telling everyone that he is Lucky's."

"Yep. You did. Now everyone will always think that Lucky is the father and for what? To protect Liz? Why would she not tell the truth now? To Dangerous?" Sam said sarcastically. "Never mind… Don't answer that… It is none of my business. I apologize. Whatever you and Liz decide is best for Jake is between you and Liz and Lucky."

Finally the doors to the elevator opened to the top floor. Jason stepped out and held the doors open for Sam. He looked at her with sad eyes and started to walk to Carly's office.

"Jason," Sam said cautiously.

"Yeah," He turned towards her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He said confused.

"For talking to me. For not running when you saw that it was me on the elevator."

"Sam… Like I said we have to talk sometime."

"Fine. Call me."

"Yep." He smiled his small crooked smile. Only people who knew Jason would even consider it a smile. She warmed inside knowing that she was one of the only ones who was privy to that information.

She walked up to Jax's office and quietly knocked.

"Come on in Sam." She heard Carly say.

Confused Sam walked in and saw Carly and Jax standing in the middle of the office. She looked towards the door. "Uh, Carly… Jason… Never mind."

"Is he up here looking for me?"

"Yeah. We rode up the elevator together."

"Oh! Great! Well he will probably come here looking when he sees that I am not in my office."

As if on cue another knock came on the door. Carly walked over to answer it.

"Hey Jason! You found me! What's up?"

"I just wanted to catch up."

"Really? Let's go get some breakfast."

"Alright." He said never taking his eyes off Sam until they walked out of the office.

"Well, now that they are gone. Let's get down to business Sam. Let me show you your office." Jax said.

"Alright!" Sam said with excitement in her eyes. Not wanting to get too excited about an office. Not wanting to hope that it would be a corner office looking out over the bay.

"Here we are." Jax said putting a key in the slot to unlock the door.

They stepped into the office and Sam's jaw dropped at the view, at the size and at the décor. Carly must have decorated. It was tasteful without being overdone. Just what she would have picked. A black leather chair sat behind a mahogany desk. The mahogany desk had a brand new laptop sitting on it and a book shelf sat across the room beside a wet bar and a credenza was behind the desk in front of a bank of windows that completely ran the length of two of the walls. She looked at the view out those windows and saw the Port and all the boats docked there. How did he expect her to get any work done? As if reading her mind, he asked her if the office would be alright.

"Uh, yeah! It is perfect." She said.

"Well, there are some things that I have put in your inbox… just a couple of parties that we need to organize and a wedding that I want to see if you can set up. You will also find your "Welcome" package there, with all the paperwork that we need you to fill out for HR. You know the drill." Jax smiled.

"Well, there is one question that I have. Carly told me that the pay would be great, but she didn't really tell me what it would be."

Jax laughed. "You mean you don't work for free?"

Seeing that he was joking with her, she laughed. "Not anymore!"

"Good thing. We will start you out at lets see… $50 Grand a year. Sound fair? Plus bonuses."

"Fair?" Sam choked out… "Yeah… that is fair. What bonuses?" She asked.

"Well, if I feel like you need a bonus, you will get one!" He smiled. "I am glad that you are here Sam."

"Me too." She smiled.

Jax walked out and softly shut the door. Sam turned and looked at her new office. She wanted to scream with joy! She wanted to jump up and down! This is what she was waiting for! She was so glad that she had asked Carly and Jax for a job before she had gone to Alexis. She knew that Alexis would have given her a job… out of duty. Wanting to keep her in town, but she was proud of herself doing this on her own. Well sort of on her own. Sure Carly had basically dropped it in her lap and sure, she had ulterior motives, but it was Carly… She ALWAYS had ulterior motives, and they usually had to do with Jason.

"Hey Mom! Can you come to the Metro Court? Suite 3 on the top floor. Great! I want to show off my gorgeous office!" She laughed. "Yeah, bring lunch."

Alexis walked in at noon. Speechless, she stared at Sam. "WOW." She whispered. "Sam, this is GREAT! I appreciate Jax taking care of you!"

"Mom, he isn't TAKING care of me. I did this on my own."

"I know Sam, but what I meant is that this is a great office, and great furniture and well great everything!" She laughed. "I am almost jealous!"

Sam looked at her mom and for the millionth time since finding out that she was Alexis Davis' daughter, she wondered if her mom thought that she didn't deserve things like this. She tried to push the feelings aside and just believe that her mom was happy for her, but she just had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sam and Alexis turned to see Jason walk in.

"Oh. I didn't know that you had company Sam." He said softly.

"That is alright Jason," Alexis stated. "I have to get back to the real world." She attempted a joke, not noticing the flash of pain that shot through Sam's eyes. But Jason didn't miss it. He saw it and it ticked him off. After everything that had happened, he still felt very protective of Sam. He knew that Sam wouldn't like that after all that had happened, but it was there all the same.

"See you Alexis." Sam said.

"Call you later!" Alexis called out, oblivious to the war that was going on in Sam's eyes.

"So, nice office!" Jason said quietly. "You deserve this Sam." He said honestly.

Sam looked at him trying to find some sort of teasing in his words. She found none. She saw in his eyes that he was being totally honest with her. She found it disturbing that she still knew him so well that she could tell when he was being honest.

"Thank you Jason. I didn't think that you would still be here."

"I came back. I ran to Manhattan to see Michael."

"Oh. That is right. How is he?" Sam asked genuinely concerned.

"He is the same." Jason said, pleased with Sam's concern.

"I am so sorry about Michael Jason." Sam said with sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, it has been a tough couple of months."

"I suppose it has been. It has been a rough year." She said sadly.

"Yeah, it has." Jason said quietly.

"So did you need something else Jason?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to see your office and let you know that I am proud of you."

"Thank you." Sam said quietly. "Well, I have to get back to work and…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah. I bet you do." He turned to leave. "Sam, about coffee… Do you think that we could? Even just to catch up. No strings attached."

"I don't know Jason. It still hurts so much to even see you."

"Yeah, I know. I understand if you don't want to."

"It isn't that I don't want to Jason. It just hurts a little too much. I am working on that. I really hope that we can be friends some time. I miss you."

"Me too." He said sadly. His blue eyes flashed with regret.

"Thank you for stopping by Jason." Sam smiled.

How he missed that smile being meant for only him. How he missed her walking into the room and knowing that when she smiled, it was for him. He thought back to something that she had said a year ago.

"_Why can't you fight for us Jason? If you loved me at all, why can't you fight for us?"_

Why couldn't he? He had been so confused back then. Finding out that he was a father, and then Sam watching his son be kidnapped and the thugs she hired to scare Elizabeth. He knew that she did it because he had set the whole chain of events into motion by breaking up with her and like she said not fighting for them. He was the one who pushed her away. He was the one who started this whole year of Hell. How could he blame Sam for reacting out of hurt and anger for something that he set in motion?

He rode the elevator down to the lobby and his heart fell when he saw Elizabeth walk into the lobby. Was he supposed to meet her? He didn't think so, but who knew? His whole world was out of whack. She smiled when she saw him.  
"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I was actually coming here looking for you." She said. "I figured you would be here. I thought that maybe we could meet later in our "Special" place." She whispered.

"I think I am busy Liz." He said not knowing why he was lying to her. He noticed her face fell when he didn't jump at the chance to be with her.

"That is fine Jason." She smiled. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe." He said.

He watched her turn and walk away. Confused because he didn't know what was happening in his heart. He loved her right? She was the mother of his son. She seemed to want to be with him. Why was he having such a hard time accepting this? Why was it that when his head knew that he should say yes to Elizabeth, in his heart all he could think about was Sam?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any characters in GH… Although, I would love to help Guza out by changing a few things… Jasam is having a bit of a romantic drought… they need help!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

Chapter 3

Sam was walking down by the water to clear her head. She had been working for Jax for about six months now and was having a ball. Still feeling a little unfulfilled though. Not because she was necessarily missing something, but she was missing something. She knew that she wasn't even making sense in her own mind. She and Jason were talking a little here and a little there. Nothing major. They were very careful not to disturb the elephant in the room, careful not to talk about the past. Liz was still in the picture… sort of. She had finally told Jason that she just couldn't take the danger that his life provided for her and it would be best that they stayed away from each other and he stayed away from Jake. It tore his heart out that Liz would take the one thing in his life that brought him joy. Just seeing Jake could bring a smile to his face and light up his eyes. Even though Jake didn't know that Jason was his father, Jason knew. That should be enough right? Yet somehow he felt cheated. He knew that his life was dangerous, but he also knew that he would protect those he loved at ANY cost. Especially his son. He walked down to the water to clear his head. He learned this from Sam. She would always come here, and he just kinda adopted the practice. He walked down the stairs and saw that he was not alone on the docks. His heart stopped in his chest. It was HER. Every time he saw her, his chest constricted and he found it hard to breathe. He wished that he could think of something clever to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Hey Sam." He said rolling his eyes because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hey Jason. What's up?" She smiled at him.

"Just came down here to think. I see I was not the only one!" His eyes smiled at her.

Her breath caught in her chest. Should she fight for this man? She had asked herself that so many times over the last six months. Carly kept telling her to fight but her heart kept her from it. It was still damaged and they still hadn't talked about it. Not really anyway. She remembered that she had told him over the course of the last six months that she would go to coffee with him and they could talk about it, but it never happened. He never pushed it because he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than he already had. She never pursued it because she just didn't think that she could let this man hurt her again. The only one pushing for it was Carly, well and Jax. Sort of.

"Yeah, I come down here for peace." She said.

"I remember."

"Are you alright? I heard you and Liz broke up for good and she is with Lucky again."

"Yeah, she is. I want Liz to be happy." He smiled sadly. "It just won't be with me."

"Does that make you sad?" She asked.

"Not in the way that it should." He stated.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I just want my son to be happy. I wish things were different. Not that I would wish that I didn't have Jake, I just wish things were different."

"Do you mean that you wish that your life was not so dangerous so you and Liz could raise Jake together?" She asked. He could see the hurt flash in her eyes and he hated himself for being the cause of it.

"No, not exactly. I wish that my life were not so dangerous so I could be Jakes father. Liz and I could never be together. She will never stop loving Lucky and I will never stop loving…" CRAP! He almost gave himself away. Hoping that she didn't catch that, he tried to think of something to cover up that statement. His mind drew a blank.

"You will never stop loving what Jason?"

"I don't know Sam… I am just being dark and brooding today!" He laughed bitterly thinking of the nickname that Maxie Jones had given him.

Sam almost laughed out loud because that is just what she was thinking… he was awfully dark and brooding today.

He walked over and sat on one of the benches that lined the pier, wishing that she would sit next to him. She didn't.

"Well Jason, I hope that you find the answers you are looking for."

"I seriously doubt that I will at this moment Sam." Unless you are willing to give us another shot he thought to himself.

"I better get back to work. I have a huge party that I have to make sure goes off without a hitch!"

"How's it going at the Metro?"

"Good, I guess."

"Not great? I would have thought that nothing could drag you from that office."

She laughed and it sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"Yeah, one would think that would make me happy wouldn't you!"

"It doesn't?"

"I just want more." She said. "I don't know exactly what "More" is, but I want it." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Selfish isn't it."

"No, Sam. It is honest. We all probably want more. You will just have to figure out what it is for you."

"I love figuring things out… you know… trying to solve problems."

"You mean like become a cop?" He asked incredulously.

She almost laughed out loud at the look on his face. Humor mixed with a little fear. "No, but kinda… Maybe like a private investigator. You know to quench that wild side of me!" She couldn't believe that she was standing here telling Jason her dreams. She hadn't done that in over a year. Maybe it would get easier with time being around him. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe, just maybe she could fight. "STOP IT SAM" she yelled at herself. "Do NOT forget what he did to you." She could feel the tug of war going on inside of her.

Jason could tell that Sam was struggling with something. He just couldn't read her anymore… Not like he used to be able too.

"Well, Sam, I hope that you find what it is that you are looking for." He told her trying to read her eyes.

"Thank you Jason. I better get going. Jax will be wondering where I am, and I have to get this party set up and all the paperwork that goes with it." She rambled.

Jason looked at her amused and chuckled under his breath. "Some things never change." He thought to himself about her rambling when she was nervous. He watched her walk away and longed to run after her and tell her that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to try… he wanted to fight. The only thing that stopped him was his thought… Did he have the right? Did she even want him to? He knew the person that could help him though… Carly… even though he kinda hated to get her involved he needed her advice. Dialing her number he started to dare for hope.

"Hey Jase! What is up?" Carly answered cheerfully.

"Hey Carly. I need help. Can you meet me?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting with Jax and Sam and then I can meet you. Give me about an hour."

"Alright. Meet me at my house."

"Yep, see you there."

An hour later Jason walked through his door to his penthouse. Carly was already there. He looked at her surprised that she had gotten in.

"Don't look at me like that Jason! The guard let me in." She laughed.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Looks like I will have to have a chat with the guards."

"Oh, come on Jason," Carly grinned. "They know me, that is the only reason they let me in."

"I was kidding Carly." He stated.

"Oh… That is what that was! You have to work on your sense of humor Jason." She laughed. "Anyway, what do you need my advice for?"

"Well…" He was getting nervous. This was a new feeling for him. He wasn't sure if he liked it. "I need to know if you think that I can get Sam back."

Carly looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "Well it is about freaking time!" She squealed.

Jason looked uncomfortable with this whole conversation. "What do you think I should…"

Carly interrupted him. "Fight Jason. Fight for her. It may be too late, but that is the only thing that will save this if it is savable. You were not willing to fight for her or your relationship before, and that is what she needed. So you have to fight. Show her that you are willing to do whatever it is to win her back."

Jason's blue eyes darkened a little bit with frustration. Not at Carly, but the fact that she was right. He never fought for Sam before. He didn't have to because she did all the fighting. She fought Carly for him, she fought even him for him, when he was sick, she was the one who fought for his life and showed him that he needed to live, that he wanted to live. She even fought her own mom to stay out of their relationship, and what does he do? He stands by and watches it happen. He stood and watched her get beaten down by all those around her. Most of all him. Finally his eyes went back to the clear blue and reflected determination and resolve. Fight. He had to fight for what he wanted. No matter what it would take, he would fight. He would show himself worthy of her love. He just hoped and prayed that it was not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters on GH.**_

_**Please read and review! Thank you for the reviews so far! **_

Chapter 4

Sam answered the knock on the door and gasped when she saw what waited for her. The biggest bouquet of red roses that she had ever seen along with a garment bag with what she assumed was a dress inside. This must be a mistake. She didn't know anyone who would send her flowers or a dress. She tipped the delivery man and took the flowers and bag inside and looked for a card. "Come to the Metro Court rooftop at 7 PM. I am fighting." Confused she opened the garment bag and pulled out a beautiful emerald green dress. She glanced once more at the note and realization dawned on her…. I am fighting…Could it be from Jason? Conflicted she didn't know what she should do. All of a sudden her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there!" Carly Sang on the other end.

"What's up Carly?"

"Did you get the flowers and dress?"

"Yes. I assume that you had something to do with this?"

"Nope… I am just the one who picked out the jewelry."

"What jewelry?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hang on Carly."

Opening the door, there was another delivery man holding out a bag. Sam took it and tipped the delivery man and shut the door.

"What is it Sam?"

"Hang on Carly." Sam said exasperated. Opening the box that was inside the bag she gasped. "What the…"

"Carly… What is he doing? Does he think that flowers and a dress and a necklace and bracelet will just magically erase the past?" Sam yelled.

"No Sam, he doesn't. But he is trying and all he is asking is for you to come tonight and talk. It would be a start." Carly said softly.

"Well I will have to think about it. I don't know how I feel about all this. I will talk to you later." And she hung up the phone as she heard Carly call her name. She didn't care. She had to think. She had to get away from her feelings…Her phone ringing again made her jump.

"HELLO?" She said a little too loudly.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Her mother asked concern in her voice.

"Yep. I am good. What's up.?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out for dinner tonight."

"Uh… Well…" Crap… what was she going to do? Now she had to make a decision and she couldn't even sort it out. Her head was spinning… She heard herself telling her mom that she had plans and she would call her tomorrow. Where did that come from? But did that mean that she had to go? The war was beginning in her head… Who would win? She walked to the terrace and looked out at the setting sun and looked at her watch. 5 PM. 2 hours. She leaned against the door frame and started to think about what she should do. He had hurt her so incredibly bad, but did she still love him? He and Liz had lied to her over and over, but did she STILL love him? He threw her away… But… did she STILL love him? He threatened to KILL her… BUT… SHE STILL LOVED HIM. She decided to at least go and hear him out. She knew that this was not going to be easy, and she was not planning on just letting him get away with stomping on her heart and forgiving him just because he asked her too. There was a lot that he would have to answer for. She had 1 hour and 45 minutes to get ready.

Sam walked off the elevator at the rooftop of the Metro Court. Jason turned around and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't have talked if he wanted to. She was so beautiful. The emerald green dress hugged her curves at all the right places and looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was pulled up with cascading curls hanging down her neck. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked closer. He reached out his hand for her and she shook her head and walked to the table and sat herself. There was sushi on her plate and of course ginger Chicken on his. He was so predictable she thought. He sat down opposite from her and she noticed for the first time that night, that he didn't have his signature black shirt and blue jeans on. He was dressed in a suit and holy crap… he had on a tie… It was almost laughable. She sneaked out a small smirk that he was trying so hard for this night to be perfect. She felt her hard resolve to make this difficult on him resolve a little bit. Someone was going to have to break the ice here. It was becoming an uncomfortable silence. She remembered back when they could sit in silence and not have to talk and still know what the other was thinking.

"You look…" Jason started… "Beautiful. Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would."

"I wasn't either." She said honestly. "Thank you for all of this. It is nice." She smiled shyly.

"This is such a beautiful warm night." He said lamely.

"Yeah. It is." She chuckled. "WHAT?" She thought to herself. Was she here to just talk about the weather?

"So how is work?" He asked.

"It is alright… I am actually quitting." She said.

"Really? Do Jax and Carly know that?" He laughed.

She smiled and said "Not yet. I haven't gotten my new adventure totally set yet and I don't want to quit quite yet."

"So what is this new adventure that you are setting out on?"

"Well, I am trying to get my PI license."

"Really?" He said.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really…" he said. "You always loved that sort of stuff."

"Yeah." They were both making small talk ignoring the Big White Elephant in the room. One of them was going to have to jump into the reason that they were really here. Why should it be her? He was the one who called this little dinner… It should be him right? "So…" She looked up to Jason staring at her.

"So, I guess I am the one who asked you here to talk and it wasn't about the weather or your employment." She could tell that he was nervous.

"Really? I LOVE small talk." She said sarcastically.

"HA! Right." He watched her get up and walk to the edge of the building and look out at the city.

"Sam." She turned towards his voice and looked up at him with her chocolate eyes. "There is so much that I want to say, so much that I need to say and I don't know where to even begin." He looked at her sadly.

"How about at the beginning?" She helped him out.

He laughed bitterly. "I am not even sure where the beginning is. I am going to attempt this. I am going to attempt to tell you what I want to say." He turned away from her to collect his thoughts.

"First and foremost, I want to apologize to you. For everything." He had turned back around to face her.

"Everything Jason? What is everything? Do you think that you can just blanket apologize for everything?" Her eyes flashed anger.

"No, Sam please listen. I am trying here." His eyes begged her to stick with him.

"Please continue Jason." She said with more sarcasm than she meant.

He sighed and continued. "I am sorry first of all that I let people tell me who I should be with after you got shot. I think that was when we started to fall apart. That night in May was probably the second worst night in my life. The first being the night of the blackout. I made so many mistakes and what happened was all set in motion by me. I can not blame you Sam. Even for Ric. I don't even have the right to be upset at you for that."

"Wait, Jason. Please… you can not take ALL the responsibility for that. I knew what I was doing that night and if there is anything that I have learned from all of this is that I WILL take responsibility for MY actions. I will not let you or anyone else minimize what I did. I was wrong."

"Alright. Point taken. However, if I hadn't set the whole breaking up with you in motion, I truly believe that night would never have happened, and although, I am so grateful for my son," he saw the pain flash in her eyes. "I am sorry Sam."

"No, Jason, you should be grateful for Jake. Go on."

"Alright. The night that you came home and found me in your house." Sam could tell that he was struggling for every word that he was speaking, but she wasn't going to let him out of facing this.

"That night, I was so upset and hurt and ANGRY. I was confused. I couldn't believe that you of all people would let a parent go through the pain of losing a child. I couldn't believe that you would let ME go thorough that again."

"Jason, are you kidding me?" She started to yell. Jason put a finger to her lips.

"Please, Sam, Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I was angry when I left. I thought that I would hate you and that would be easier than loving you from a distance and you gave me the perfect reason, but as I drove away from your apartment and the further I rode away, the more I thought that this was my fault. Had I not set this whole thing in motion by sleeping with Elizabeth… You know the story… but I almost turned around right then and there, but I didn't think you would even let me in."

"I wouldn't have."

"Yeah… I know I am not making sense here. I know that I have a lot to make up for with you. I know that you thought that I never fought for us. I let you down Sam. I know that I did. I know that I am sorry doesn't even come close to covering the past, but I am willing to try. I am willing to fight for you. I just don't know if it is too late." He looked down at her with pleading in his eyes.

She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes that were going to fall. There was no stopping them. She had so much that she wanted to say. She wanted to lash out, and kick and scream and tell him that she hated him for what he put her through… She wanted him to hurt, but the thing was, is she saw that he was hurting. But she wanted him to feel HER pain. So she turned and looked at him. She turned and let him see her pain. The tears flowing freely and the pain in her eyes and the hurt in her voice was evident.

"Jason, that night that you said that you wanted to KILL me destroyed me. You have no idea what that did to me inside. You swore that YOU would give YOUR life for mine so many times. You had my heart. You held it in your hands and you threatened to kill me, and with that you took my heart and you threw it on the ground and it shattered into a million little pieces and then you stomped on it and walked out the door. I was shattered. I was broken and I couldn't find all the pieces to put it back together." Sam was openly sobbing at this point and she looked up at Jason and she saw the pain in his eyes. She saw the tears flowing from his eyes. Fighting the urge to reach up and wipe them from his face, she went on. "I died that night. I lost all feeling for a long time. Nothing was the same and it never would be again. I knew it. I have healed a little am finding my way back to myself. I am slowly learning that I am pretty resourceful and I can do things that I never thought that I could achieve. So maybe in a way, by destroying me that night, you actually saved me. Maybe I should be grateful? I don't know, I do know that it still hurts. It is still an open wound, slowly healing but it is still sore. I don't know where to go from here Jason. I don't know where we stand. I don't know how I feel about you wanting to fight NOW… after all this… of course you want to now… hindsight is 20/20… you know what I want now. So in order to get me "back" you are willing to fight now… I don't know if it is too little too late. I don't know how to feel." She knew that she was starting to ramble. She didn't know where to go from here. She looked up at him and she saw his blue eyes warm towards her, and she felt her heart melt a little bit. She felt the war begin again. Scared that he would see through her, she turned and started to walk towards the door… She had to get out of there.

"Sam, Wait." He grabbed her wrist before she got to the door.

"What Jason." She cried. She knew that if she looked into his eyes again, her resolve might crumble. She knew that she still loved this man. She knew that all she wanted was for him to take her in his arms and make the pain go away, but how could he do that when he was the cause of the pain? How could he be the one to take it away with an "I'm sorry?"

He turned her to look at him and he looked down at her.

"You can go for now Sam, but I want you to know, if you never forgive me, if you decide that we can NEVER be together again, I want you to know, that I will NEVER stop fighting for us again. I will always fight." As if reading her mind he continued, "I know I am the reason for the pain in your eyes and your heart. I know I am the one who not only broke your heart but shattered it. I get that Sam. I want you to know that I get that. I FEEL your pain Sam. I get that the reason that you are in the place that you are in is because of me and I will never want to hurt you like that again. I never want to see the pain in your eyes that I see now. I am sorry and if I have to say it every day for the rest of my life, I will because I love you Sam. I love you and I hurt you."

He was openly crying now. His voice raspy with emotion. His blue eyes filled with tears and her pain. She saw it there. She saw that he felt her pain. She had to get out of there. She ran to the elevator and prayed that it would come quickly. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see for all the tears falling from her eyes. She had to get away from him. The elevator opened and she stepped in and pushed the button for the lobby. Sinking to the floor she started to sob uncontrollably. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She had locked all these feelings of love for Jason away in a compartment of her damaged heart. Right? She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this right? The elevator reached the lobby too soon and the doors opened with her on the floor and Carly standing there.

"Sam?" She looked very concerned. Sam stood up and put up a hand to stop her from helping her and shook her head and ran out of the Metro Court. She had her car there, but she didn't feel like driving home. She needed the walk and the air. She was so confused. She knew that she still loved Jason. That was evident, but did she trust him to never hurt her like he did before?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters on GH.**_

_**Please read and review! Thank you for the reviews so far! **_

Chapter 5

As Sam walked, she thought. She couldn't help it. She couldn't shut her brain off. She began with the first time that she met Jason Morgan. She had been arrested and was put in the same interrogation room as him. Never did she think that she would have fallen in love with him. In the beginning they had a rocky relationship. She thought he was just a monkey see ~ monkey do for Sonny. Doing everything that everyone told him to do. Never doing anything or thinking for himself. She thought back to when she found out that she was pregnant with Sonny's baby. She found out then that Jason Morgan was so much more than just Sonny's lackey. She knew back then after he took care of burying her daughter and helping her through the roughest time in her life, that she was falling in love with him. She remembered their first kiss after Emily and Nicholas's wedding. She thought of the first time that they made love with baby Hope sleeping in the next room. She smiled in spite of herself thinking back on that one. She found herself in the park at the bridge. She didn't remember how she had gotten there. It was like her feet just knew where to lead her, but yet here she was. She wasn't sure how to feel about Jason Morgan now. He was obviously trying. He was for sure fighting for her, but it is easy to fight when there is no opposition. What would he do when he was faced with choices? What would he do when it was either her or Carly? Her or a job? Her or Sonny? Her or LIZ? Would he pick Liz over her? Sure, he says that he wouldn't. He says that he would pick her, but would he?

Liz. Looking back, she was always there. Like a pesky fly that just would not stop buzzing around your ear. Like a bad rash that just wouldn't stop itching… irritating. Even when she was pushing Jason towards Sam, she was pulling him to her.

"Sam?" Sam jumped at the sound of the voice that called her name.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said her cocoa eyes deepening their color to almost black and narrowing to slits.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine Liz. What do you want?"

"I just saw you come into the park and I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Yeah. Make sure that I was alright. Whatever. You have never wanted me to be alright _ELIZABETH_." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, no matter what happened between the four of us, I don't want any harm to come to you."

"What happened between the four of us Liz?" Sam said incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You stole my life. You took my fiancé and lied. You betrayed Lucky and me. Now you want to make sure I am alright? Believe me Liz, I am NOT alright and I don't need your platitudes." Sam told her and turned back around towards the water.

"Sam, you slept with Ric. Jason and I only slept together AFTER he saw you sleeping with Ric." Liz said quietly.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I made the biggest mistake of my life that night, and I was not only broken up with Jason, he had thrown me away. More than once, and then my mom had basically told me that I was nothing. I was upset and I started to drink and I got drunk Liz, and YES, I MADE A MISTAKE. Jeez Liz… Do you even know what that is? Of course not. I forget that YOU are perfect. Let's count Sam's sins… Sam slept with her mother's husband, Sam watched a woman kidnap her ex-lovers son that he had lied to her about, Sam hired a gunman to scare you and your children. I did all those things Liz. I am a horrible person. Is that what you want to hear?" Sam was yelling by this time and tears were streaming down her face. "When do we get to count your sins Elizabeth? When do you have to answer for the things that you have done?" She screamed. "You sit up on your pedestal and you judge me all the while polishing your shiny halo. Let's go through some of your saintly acts Liz. You have a child with a man and is he in that child's life? Nope, Lucky is Cameron's "father". You marry Lucky and then you sleep with Jason and have Jason's child, and _THEN_ let's not forget that you then lied to both Lucky and I about who the father was. Is your halo starting to tarnish yet? Starting to slip yet? No?? Well let's see… then you think you hit me with your car and drive off."

"That was an accident Sam."

"An _accident_ _LIZ_, is hitting another car or a telephone pole. A hit and run is _NOT_ an accident Liz." Sam spat out at her.

"Well, it happens that it was Monica, not me anyway Sam." Liz said with a smirk.

"Well you didn't know that at the time that you lied and covered the whole thing up Elizabeth."

"It wasn't just me Sam. Did you forget that Jason and Lucky had a hand in that too?"

"You just HAVE to bring someone down with you don't you? There is ALWAYS someone else to blame. Seriously Elizabeth, can you take ANY responsibility for your actions?" She laughed bitterly.

"Do you Sam? Do you take any? YOU LET MY SON BE KIDNAPPED." Liz screamed at her.

"I do take responsibility Liz. I will regret that for the REST of my life. I will have to pay for that for the rest of my life. Every time I look at Jake, I remember what I allowed to happen. Every time I look at Jason I have to remember the pain that I put him in. Every time I even see you, I have to remember that I allowed you to feel the pain of losing a child, and I know how that feels, how empty and lost you feel. So yes Liz, I take responsibility for my actions. However, I am tired of apologizing for the mistakes that I made. I have said I am sorry to you for the LAST time. I will not apologize again." Sam said as she started to walk away.

"Sam," Liz called after her. "Don't think that you will get Jason back without a fight from me. You can't have him. He will always choose me over you. Don't forget, _I_ have his child, not you." Liz said with venom.

Sam turned around and faced Liz, "You better watch out Liz. I see a dark spot on your halo. Go get the polish out!" and she walked off leaving Liz gaping at her.

Sam walked off with a slight smile on her lips, somewhat satisfied with herself. She was sorry for the mistakes that she had made, but she refused to defend herself anymore. She was sorry and everyone knew that and most people accepted it. Most, but not all. Not Liz. She would never forgive her. Not really, but it really didn't matter. Liz was of no importance to Sam.

Sam kept walking and found herself once again, getting lost in her own thoughts. In her own memories. She felt the wind on her back and she shivered. She had forgotten a coat or a jacket when she stormed out of the Metro Court. She thought of Danny and of Lila. What they would have thought of each other. She smiled at the thought. Danny would have loved Lila and been a great uncle. He had loved so deeply and completely. How she missed him. Lila would be almost 5 now and she often wondered what she would look like. Would she have her chocolate eyes, Sonny's curly black hair? Would she have had Jason's sense of adventure? Would she have her sarcastic humor or Jason's humor challenged funny bone? She smiled at the thoughts. She just couldn't let herself think things tht would never be. She shivered again and decided she needed to go home and get out of these dress clothes.

She walked down the hallway to her door and saw Jason sitting on the floor beside her door.

"What are you doing here?" She said surprised.

"Waiting for you. I wanted to make sure that you made it home."

Sam smirked at him, "I am a big girl Jason. I can take care of myself."

"I know Sam. I just wanted to make sure you…"

"I know, I know, you wanted me to be safe. Well, here I am… Home, safe and sound." She smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

Jason's eyes flashed surprise before he answered, "Are you sure?"

"I asked you didn't I?" She laughed.

God how he loved that laugh. He wished that he could make her laugh all day just so he could sit and listen to it. "Yes, you did ask, and yes, I would like to come in." He said.

She unlocked the door and let him in. He glanced around and realized that he had never really paid attention to her house. It was comfortable. Like her.

"I am going to go and get comfortable." She was saying.

"Huh? Oh, OK." He was caught not listening to her. She walked out of the room to the back of the apartment. He walked around the living room and looked at all the pictures of her and her sisters and her and her mom and her and all three of them. Then on a back table in the corner of the room, he saw a picture that caught his eye. It was of Sam and him in Hawaii. They looked so happy then. He picked the picture up and started to remember their time in Hawaii. They had been so happy there. He looked at the picture, remembering that night on the beach at the luau. He smiled at the memory. The smell of the beach was coming back to him, the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the memory. Watching Sam, watching her try to hula dance, watching her laugh, watching her smile, just watching Sam. He didn't hear her come back into the room and jumped when she spoke.

"I just couldn't get rid of that picture." She said softly.

"Yeah, that was a great night. I had so much fun watching you learn to hula!" He chuckled.

She snickered, "Yeah, I remember I tried EVERYTHING to get you out there and dance with me. I remember that nothing I said or promised got you out there!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't let it get back to Sonny that I was Hula dancing!!" He joked.

Sam laughed softly as he put the picture down.

"I still have my picture too." He said. "I just had to put it up. It is really hard for me to think about our happy times." He said.

"Yeah, for me too Jason." She said.

She handed him a beer that she had brought with her from the kitchen. He grabbed it from her and smiled his thanks as he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit with him.

"So where did you go from the Metro Court?" He asked her.

"I just walked and was thinking about things." She answered him.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Did you come up with anything?" He asked her hopefully.

"Nah, not really." She said. She hadn't decided if she wanted to tell him about Liz. In the end she decided that there had been enough lies to go around for everyone.

"I ran into Liz." She started, carefully watching his face to see what it would tell her.

"What did she want?" He asked her.

She told him what happened. The whole story watching his face the whole time. Watching for any sign that he was going to get angry at her for saying the things that she said to Elizabeth.

Jason was boiling inside, but was being careful not to show Sam. How could she treat her like that? How could she say things like that to her? Did she not know that he would pick her every time? He got up walked over to the window to look out at the night sky. He tried to see if there were any stars in the sky. He only saw a few. He heard Sam get up to walk over to him, careful not to step too close.

"Jason?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah?" He turned and looked at her. His blue eyes bore into her soul. She stared at him trying to read those eyes. All she saw was tenderness and love. It took her breath away, and she had to turn away. They heard a knock on the door and both looked at the door trying to figure out who would have the nerve to interrupt this moment.

Sam made her legs walk to the door and opened it. Surprised to see her mom on the other side, she geared up for a war once she saw Jason standing in her living room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello Daughter!" Alexis said brightly. "Are you going to make me stand in the hallway all night or ask me to come in?" She laughed.

"Oh, right, come in." Sam opened the door wider for her to come in as Jason walked into sight. He saw the look of surprise and anger pass over Alexis's face as he told Sam that he would let her talk with her mom. "I will call you later." He said. "There is something that I need to take care of anyway." He said.

"Jason, you don't have to…" Sam started.

"No, really Sam, I need to take care of a few things." He said again. "I will call you later." He smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it and disappeared.

Sam closed the door and stood there looking at it. Fearful of turning around. She would almost rather face a firing squad than Alexis Davis when she was not happy about something and Sam knew that she would NOT be happy about a pending Jason and Sam reunion.

"So… What's up Mom?" She said as she turned slowly to face Alexis.

"What's up mom?" Alexis cried. "What are you doing with HIM?" She asked Sam incredulously.

"Mom, we were just talking."

"Did you forget what he did to you Sam?"

Sam looked at Alexis with tired eyes. "No, mom, how could I forget? No one will let me forget. I remember what happened. I remember that my own mother made my fiancé walk away from me because she was scared." Sam spat out.

Alexis glared at Sam. "Are you really going to go there again Sam?" She asked.

Sam glared at Alexis. She knew that there were so many things that she wanted to say to her. She wanted to yell and scream and throw her out of her house, but she knew that they were going to have to deal with this sooner or later. Now was as good of time as any right?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters on GH.**_

_**Please read and review! Thank you for the reviews so far! **_

Chapter 6

Alexis glared at Sam. "Are you really going to sit there and tell me it is alright that you get back together with a mobster? Not to mention the fact that he stomped on your heart and left you broken and who had to clean up that mess Sam?"

"Mom, I was just talking to Jason. I don't know if we are getting back together. I don't know what is going to happen between us, but I will tell you this. I will not be justifying my actions to you or anyone else. This is my decision. I did what YOU wanted once and Jason did what YOU wanted once, and I hate to tell you this Alexis that is what led to the demise of mine and Jason's relationship. You have this uncanny ability to forget the path to destruction." Sam was so tired of fighting tonight. This had been an emotional night and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. "YES ALEXIS, I slept with your husband. I hated myself for hurting you and for hurting Jason, but no more Mom. I am moving on and I will not let you keep me trapped in the past. I will not worry about if I am going to disappoint you anymore. I realize now, that I am a disappointment to you. I know that you do not look at me the same as you look at Molly and Kristina. I get it. I destroyed your marriage, I am sorry, but I will not be leaden with guilt any longer. GET OVER IT! I have."  
"Sam," Alexis started. "This is not about Ric. I just don't want to see you hurt again." Alexis looked at Sam with tears in her eyes making Sam immediately regret yelling at her, almost.

"Mom," Sam said, "I will get hurt. That is what life is about. It is about success and disappointments. It is about love and hate, laughing and crying. It is about one door closing and another opening. It is about forgiving and moving on, or maybe even starting over and trying again." She said quietly.

"But he is a mobster Sam!" Alexis whined.

"And you slept with psychopath killer Jerry Jacks otherwise known as Mr. Craig, the Metro Court bomber. Isn't that a little like the pot calling the kettle black? Let's agree that neither one of us have made…the BEST choices in the romance department. However, we really need to move on."

"You think that you are a disappointment to me? You think that I don't treat you the same as Molly and Kristina?" she cried.

"You don't Mom. You tell me in your little Alexis way. You give backhanded compliments and look down your nose at me. Loving me but not totally. I love you and I want to please you, but I can not lose myself again. Not for Jason and not for you. I am tired of fighting everyone. I need someone to stand up and have my back Mom. I need someone to take the gloves from me and start fighting for me. Jason says that he is willing to do that. I don't know yet if I trust that, but I am beginning to."

"But Sam," Alexis started, "What about,"

"Stop mom. I love you and I don't want either one of us to say something that we will regret, something that will bring more pain to either one of us, but you need to stop. Jason was NOT the only one who did something wrong in the past. I did some horrible things because of the chain of events that began with YOU talking Jason into breaking up with me. You say that you don't want my heart to be broken again by Jason. You need to realize that Jason is not the only one who broke my heart. You started the fracture. Jason following through with the act is what destroyed it, but it was a chain reaction that was started with you." Sam's brown eyes flashed with anger. How could her own mother not take responsibility for the actions of the past? Everyone was preaching at HER to take responsibility? It seemed like she was the only one who was! She was so tired of people telling her what to do and how to feel. Suddenly she just wanted to break something. She picked up the beer bottle that Jason had left and flung it at the fireplace. OH that felt good.

"I hope that temper tantrum made you feel better Sam." Alexis clipped out.

"It actually did." Sam said rolling her eyes. "You don't get it Alexis. You don't get to tell me how to live my life. I am a grown woman and I make my own choices. You may not like them or agree with all of them, but that is alright, because I don't like your decisions or agree with most of yours, but I don't have the right to change yours either. You will either make the choice to accept me and love me the way that I am or you will not be a part of my life. I love you mom, but I am done with you and Liz and anyone else who basically is telling me that I need to apologize over, and over and over again. I am done apologizing. I AM SORRY." And with that Sam walked over to the door and opened it letting Alexis know that the conversation was over.

"Sam, I wasn't saying that you had to apologize for anything. I just want you to think about your choices and the way they affect others around you. Do you think that I want Molly and Kristina to grow up to be…"

"Watch what you say mom," Sam interrupted. "Because I love Molly and Krissy and I would do anything for them."

"I think you are right Sam, maybe we should finish this conversation later."

"No, it ends here. You either accept me or you don't. I am not going to go through this emotional high and low rollercoaster again. Choices mom, we all have choices to make and this is your time. You choose to accept me the way I am and stop judging me, or you walk out this door and don't look back."

"Fine Sam." Alexis resigned. "I get what you are saying. I will work on it. I love you Sam. I don't want to lose you. You are right." Alexis started to cry. "I did set the whole thing in motion, and Sam, I do, I apologize." She was openly crying now. Standing here in her daughters house, looking around at the life that she had made for herself. Despite all the odds against her, or maybe because of them, she made this life for herself. No one paved the way for her. No one paid her way to where she was now. Alexis felt the light come on in her mind. She didn't have anything to do with her daughters success only her pain and suddenly she was so incredibly sorry. She sank down on the couch and started to sob. What had she done? What had she done to her daughter? This strong young woman that she claimed to love, that she claimed she would die for? What kind of a mother would do this to her daughter? She felt Sam sit down beside her and place her hand gently on her arm.

"Mom," Sam said quietly. Alexis looked up at Sam with tears streaming down her face.

"Sam, I am sorry. I don't know what else to say. I was wrong. You are a beautiful, beautiful woman. You have made this beautiful life for yourself in spite of your situations and circumstances. In spite of me and the stipulations that I put on our relationship and your relationship with Jason, you have started to heal from the pain and the hurts that we have caused you. Who am I to say that you can't forgive Jason and move on with him if that is what you chose? Who am I to say anything?" Alexis sobbed.

"Mom, I love you." Sam said. "We will be alright."

Alexis laughed. "Just don't expect miracles overnight Sam. I can't promise that I will NEVER meddle again, in fact I can promise you, that I will meddle… it is just who I am. However, I promise that I love you and I will try to change."

"That is all I can ask Mom." Sam smiled.

Alexis stood up and walked towards the door and turned and looked back at Sam who was still standing by the couch.

"I am proud of you Sam. I am proud of this life that you have created."

"You have no idea…" Sam started.

"Yes, Sam, I think I do have an idea." And with that, she was out the door.

Sam sank down on the couch exhausted from the emotional night. Thinking that she should probably go to bed, she knew that she would never be able to sleep until she did what she knew that she had to do. She grabbed her jacket, cell phone and her keys and headed out the door with determination.

Sam walked into Harbor View Towers Apartment complex and noticed Max standing guard by the elevator. Not knowing whether he would allow her up to Jason's penthouse or not, she knew that she would get up there one way or another.

"Sam!" Max said with excitement. "It is good to see you again!"

"Hi Max!" Sam said. "It is good to been seen!" She joked with him. "Is Jason home? Can I go up?"

"He is not home, but you are welcome to go up and wait for him. I could never say no to you Sam." Max blushed as Sam smiled and walked to the elevator.

Jason walked up to the quaint house with the white picket fence and knocked on the door. The door opened and he looked up with fire in his eyes. She was surprised to see him standing there.

"Did you come to see Jake?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I didn't." He said.

"That is good because Gram has the boys. But come in anyway!" Her blue eyes grew warm and filled with desire for him.

"I can't stay long." Jason said as he stepped inside.

"Well, you can stay long enough for a drink right?"

"No, I don't want anything to drink. We need to talk. Sit down."

"Jason,"

"No Liz. What I meant to say is I need to talk." He said.

"OK." She said sitting down. "Sounds serious."

"It is. I just wanted to come over here and tell you to stop antagonizing Sam. Leave her alone."

"Jason, I don't know what she told you, but I was only concerned about her when I saw her crying by the bridge."

"Yeah, she told me how sorry you were. Don't you get it Liz? She is trying to move on. She shouldn't have to keep apologizing to you or to me. I don't want her hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt her again and I will not allow anyone else to hurt her either."

"Jason, I am sorry."

"No, Liz, you are not. I just want you to know that I choose Sam. You and I are over. You decided that I was not a good father to Jake. You decided my life was too dangerous. You decided Liz. So you don't get to play the game that way. You don't get to teeter totter back and forth. Just because you can't be with me, no one can? Is that how it works with you? You don't get to play the game that way Liz. I am taking myself out of the game. There is no you and I. You don't get to fight for me Elizabeth, because there is no me to fight for. I belong to Sam and if and when she decides that I am worthy of her love again, I will be waiting for her. Go back to Lucky Elizabeth. That is what you wanted. To raise Cam and Jake with him. You don't get to see me with someone else and change your mind. I don't downshift that easily, and I don't want to hurt you, but the only thing we had between us was Jake. I didn't love you back then Liz just like you didn't love me. It was always Sam for me and always Lucky for you."

"Jason," Liz started. "You can't mean that you never loved me." Liz had tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Yes Liz, that is what I mean." Jason walked over to the door and opened it. "I wanted to be a father, but you took that away from me and then you use it against Sam telling her that you have my child. You may Liz, but Sam has my heart. You use Jake against Sam. Who does that?" and with that he walked out. He didn't want to give Elizabeth a chance to defend her actions. They were indefensible.

He got into his truck and drove home. Walking into his building, he saw faithful Max standing at the elevator.

"What's up Max?" Jason asked the bodyguard.

"Nothing. Why would anything be up? Just standing here. Been standing here all night. Nothing is going on."

Jason looked at him with a confused look on his face, looking around the lobby for Diane hiding somewhere. "Is Diane here?" He asked Max.

Max blushed. "No, why would Mrs. Miller be here?"

"Because you are acting weird."

"Nope, not me. I am not acting weird Jason. Nope not me. I don't have nothing to hide. Diane is not here Jason!"

"Alright!" Jason said amused. He didn't know why Max got so flustered when he was around sometimes.

He walked off the elevator and saw Sam sitting on the floor by his door. Surprised he walked over to her as she got up off the floor.

"I hope that you don't mind me waiting for you. Max let me come up."

Understanding now why Max was acting so odd, he smiled and chuckled. "No, I don't mind at all Sam. Come in."

Sam walked in and instantly felt nostalgic. She glanced around the penthouse and noticed that the only thing different was their pictures were missing from the desk and the mantle.

"How did your chat with Alexis go?" He asked her curiously.

"It went surprisingly well. I have said things to people tonight that I have wanted to say for a long time, and I now think that I can move on and not look back." She said cryptically.

"Good Sam. I am glad about that." He looked at her standing in the middle of his living room. He never thought that he would see her here again. He wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her all night. He could tell that she was uncomfortable standing there.

"Jason," Sam began. "My mom made me realize something tonight."

"What was that?" He asked as he sat down in the chair. He motioned for her to sit on the couch, but she chose to sit on the coffee table across from him.

"She said that I have made a life for myself and I have, but I am missing something, and I may need your help with it."

Jason's heart skipped a beat. "Sam, I will help you with anything I can."

"I want to get my PI license Jason. I think that I would be really good at it." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Can you help me?"

It wasn't what he had wanted to hear, but he would take anything at that point. "Of course I will help you Sam. I will do anything that I can, but what do you think I could do to help you?"

"Well, I need help studying for the test and you are so good at quizzing me!" She joked remembering when they were stuck in the elevator at the courthouse and she was getting ready to take her GED test.

He laughed and remembered that day. It was only a couple of days before… No, he wasn't going to go there… He wasn't going to think about that.

"I would love to help you Sam. I will help you in anyway I can." He looked at Sam and saw the light shining in her eyes. It was good to see her excited about something again.

The door burst open and they both looked up and saw Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli standing there.

"OH." Maxie said. "SAM!" she squealed. "What are you doing here? Not that I am not incredibly happy to see you here, or at all, but what are you doing here? Did you come to see Spinelli? Surely you didn't come to see this big ole lunkhead! Not after what happened, I mean, Sam you need to…"

"Maxie," Sam interrupted. "I did come to see this lunkhead, I mean Jason." She laughed as Jason tried to look hurt, but couldn't pull it off… there was that laugh again. How could he be hurt when all he wanted was to hear her laugh again? He sat there staring at her as she chatted animatedly with Maxie and Spinelli. He didn't know what was being said and if he was asked a question, he wouldn't be able to answer because he could only stare at Sam. She was here, finally here again, in his house. Talking with friends, their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**_First of all, I would like to apologize... I really struggled with this chapter... I am not sure where to take this story and I have ideas, but am open to more! Thank you for the reviews!!! Love y'all!!!_**

**_I do not own GH or any of the characters if I did, I would do something better with the current Jasam story line!!! Guza, wake up and give the fans what they want!! _**

Chapter 7

A few months later, Sam was in her apartment studying for her PI test that was coming up. True to his word, Jason had been a huge help and studied with her often. Thinking back on the last few months of spending time with him made her smile. He truly believed in her and wanted her to succeed. They were becoming friends and it was becoming easy to spend time with him. There were still times when she felt the pain of the past, but she could feel her heart starting to heal. There were times when she would glance over at him catching him just staring at her making her hear flip flop. Jason looked up from the magazine that he was reading catching Sam staring at him with her intense, mocha eyes. Not long ago, he was able to look into those eyes and read them like a book. They had been so clear, but now, they were hazy and cloudy with pain and fear and maybe still a little anger. He hated himself for putting those emotions in her eyes. He hated himself for her ever having to doubt his love for her. He hated himself for putting her through what he had put her through. Most of all, he hated himself for threatening the woman that he had sworn to love and protect for the rest of their lives.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him. Smiling gently at him.

"You." He answered gently. "I was just thinking back on a few things." He said honestly.

"What things?" She wondered.

"Past failures, mistakes I will regret and pay for, for the rest of my life." He answered her sadly.

"Well," she said… "You really shouldn't blame yourself for everything, Jason. We both had a part in what happened. We both played games with our lives and we gambled and lost. We played Russian Roulette and what do you know, the bullet was in the chamber when we fired the gun."

Jason chuckled at her analogy. "Do you think that there is a way to revive it? I mean it seems like people die around here all the time and keep coming back from the dead…AJ, Manny, Jerry Jacks, Diego Alcazar, Hell maybe even his dad Lorenzo is still alive…It is like a freaking soap opera around here!"

Sam laughed out loud at this and again Jason was completely mesmerized by her laughter. "I don't know Jason. I think that things that are worth fighting for may be able to be resurrected." She said shyly.

Jason took that as hope. It may have been a small thread of hope, but he was going to grab on and not let go. "Sam, no matter how long it takes or what you will make me do to prove to you that I am sorry for the things that happened. I will. I will prove it to you again and again if I have to." Jason said with a small smile. He looked up into her eyes and he could have sworn that the clouds in them were starting to dissipate. Another sign of hope? He would take it!

Sam rushed into the penthouse out of breath and obviously excited about something.

"Jason." She yelled to the empty house. No one was there for her to share her exciting news. Jason was most likely out on a job for Sonny once again. She walked into the kitchen to grab a beer and was coming back to the couch to wait for him as she heard the door to the penthouse swing open and the sound of keys hitting the table.

"Spinelli?" Jason called out. "Spinelli, if you are here, you need to come down now!" Jason shouted up the stairs.

Sam walked out of the kitchen. "He is not here." She said. "It is just you and me here."

"Oh." Jason said.

"See that… a man of such few words, but yet they speak volumes!" She teased.

"Really?" He joked back. "What do you think I am saying?" He challenged.

"Well," She said. "Obviously, you are angry with Spinelli for something… by your tone… by the way Jason, you really should be nicer to Spinelli. He is worth his weight in gold to you and you know that you couldn't make it without him."

"Yeah, well maybe I could today." He said frustrated.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He told Maxie… You know what… never mind. They are your friends and I don't want to speak ill of the dead…or soon to be dead…"

Sam almost laughed out loud at that. "Go ahead and tell me Jason. I will forgive you this time of speaking ill of the… well… almost dead!" Her eyes danced with happiness and excitement.

"He told Maxie that she could move in with him! Can you believe that?" He asked incredulously.

With that, Sam did laugh out loud. "THAT is what this is about? Spinelli wanting Maxie to move in? She practically lives here anyway. So what is the big deal?"

"I don't know. I guess it just rubbed me the wrong way. He asked her before he even mentioned it to me."

Sam laughed out loud then. "Jason, are you kidding me?"

Jason's head jerked up and noticed the smile on her face. Her sweet angelic face. He sat there on the couch and just stared at her, mesmerized by her eyes and her smile and once again, her laugh.

"Jason," Sam said. "Hellooooo…." She laughed. "JASON?"

"Uh, yeah!" he snapped out of his daydream. "I just think that it would be a bad idea Sam."

"Why is that?"

"Because things happen here that no one needs to know. There are aspects of my job that I do, that I can't and don't want her to know."

"Well, you will just have to be more careful at hiding those things!" She laughed.

"Yeah, well… they are just so loud Sam!" He joked, half laughing. "I have never heard two people so loud in my life!"

Sam laughed at that. "Well, I guess you will just have to sound proof your room Morgan!" She joked back at him.

He just stared at her… he loved this… this was the way it used to be. The easy banter back and forth, the way she put things into perspective for him. He so missed this.

"Have you talked to Jax yet?" He asked her wanting to change the subject.

"Not yet. I want to make sure that I get my license first."

"I don't think that there will be a problem there Sam. You are really smart and not only book smart, but you are street smart too. You just need to believe in yourself."

"It is really hard to do that sometimes Jason. I think that I am moving on and getting past things and then I remember."

Jason looked at Sam and knew that the reason for her doubting herself was partly his fault. Somehow, he needed to make her believe in herself again. He needed her to know that she was an amazing woman and that she was stronger than she thought that she was.

"Hey, Sam… You need a break. You want to go and take a walk?" He asked her hopefully,

Sam looked up at him and saw the hope in his eyes. She smiled "Sure. I could use a break and maybe a latte?" She said hopefully.

Jason grinned and chuckled. "We will see what we can do!"

Jason and Sam were walking along in the park just enjoying the warm weather and their cups of coffee when they heard children laughing and playing at the playground.

"Jake, be careful on those monkey bars! Don't fall and hurt yourself!" Liz yelled at him trying to help Cameron climb up the ladder to the slide.

Sam looked up at Jason and saw the conflict going on in his eyes.

"Go Jason." She said. "Go and be with your son."

"Sam, I don't…" he started.

"No Jason, you should go and play with him." She whispered.

"Come with me?" He asked her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He answered her. "I want you to come with me. I asked you to take this walk and I sure am not going to make you walk home by yourself."

"Hey Liz," he said as he walked up to the boys and Elizabeth.

"Jason! How are…." She stopped when she saw Sam with Jason and walking towards the monkey bars and Jake.

"Hey Jake! I am Sam. You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" She smiled at him. Totally unaware that both Jason and Elizabeth were watching her. One with admiration and one with anger and bitterness. "I bet you like the monkey bars don't you? They are the funnest thing on the playground aren't they? I bet Jake that you like adventure, just like your daddy!" She laughed.

"Stop it! Don't say that to him!" Liz screamed at Sam. "What do you think that you are doing?" She yelled at her. Sam just stared at Liz, not knowing exactly what she was upset at.

"Liz, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to talk to him." Sam started to say.

"Why Sam? Why are you here? If Jason wants to see Jake, that is fine, but you, you will stay away from him and Cameron." Liz spat out.

"I… I… I " Sam didn't know what to say.

"Stop it Liz!" Jason yelled at her. "Don't you dare speak to Sam that way. She was not doing anything wrong. You on the other hand, you are being a spiteful, hateful, horrible person." Jason spat out at the surprised women. "You asked her why she is here, well she doesn't owe you an explanation. In fact Liz, she does not owe you anything, but since you feel like you are OWED something, I will tell you what is going on. I asked Sam to take a walk with me. I asked her to come with me and she surprisingly agreed much to my surprise." Sam just stood there by the monkey bars with her eyes wide and jaw open, he was yelling at LIZ, for HER! In her minds eye, she saw Jason pick up the boxing gloves from her and put them on and he was fighting. Not because someone told him to, not because he thought that he would gain something from it, not because he thought that it would bring Sam back to him, but because he wanted to fight for her because it was the right thing to do. Sam's heart was melting watching the scene before her. Seeing Jason's fists clench and unclench, she knew that he was getting angry and she needed to stop him before he did something to jeopardize the relationship with Jake.

"Jason, stop." Sam said reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Jason felt fire course through his veins knowing that she was touching him. He looked into her eyes and saw her silently pleading with him to stop yelling at Liz. "I am sorry Sam, I just need to know, Liz, what is the problem with Sam? She wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just talking to Jake."

"Jason, are you kidding… Do you not remember the day in the park? It was warm like today, and she WATCHED some crazy lady take my child from me while you were in lock up… Do you not remember that? Do you not remember her hiring thugs to threaten us in the park? Do you not remember that?" Liz yelled.

Jason was not beyond angry… "Really Liz? Really? When are you going to update your grudge list? That is the only thing that you have on Sam… Well guess what? GET THE HELL OVER IT!! It was almost 2 years ago! Geez, Liz, I am so tired of hearing the same old argument. How many times do you have to be apologized to? Are you not tired of hearing it? Are you not tired of repeating the same thing over and over and over? I know I am…" He said.

Liz turned away from Jason, not being able to see the anger in his eyes. She always hated seeing that there. She tried to make the tears come, that always worked on Jason. Always took that anger out of his eyes.

"Jason," She cried, tears streaming down her face, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. It is just that…"

"It won't work this time, Liz," Jason said stonily. "Save your tears for someone who will fall for it. That is not me anymore. I will not let you manipulate me again." He turned to Jake and smiled at him and gave him a hug and told him that he loved him and he would see him soon. "Liz, I will be in touch to see Jake again." Jason spat out as he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her away from Liz.

"Jason, slow down!!" Sam said running to keep up with his quick pace and trying to free herself from his grasp. "JASON!" She yelled.

"SAM! I am sorry." He said letting go of her wrist. "I am so sorry… did I hurt you?" He said tenderly, grabbing her hand and rubbing her wrist that was turning red from his tight grasp on it. She looked up into his eyes and saw the ice melt from his blue eyes.

"No," she whispered. "You didn't hurt me. I just bruise easily." She told him. They walked back to Jason's house in silence, each of them not wanting to disturb the other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own GH or any of the characters… Guza ~ please get it together… Invested in our fave couple? That is what you said… I am not seeing this!!! Thank you for the reviews!! Hope you are enjoying… the feedback is very welcome!**_

CHAPTER 8

Sam had passed her test and was now a licensed PI!! She had just received the license in the mail and couldn't wait to share the news with her friends and family. That meant that though that she had a decision to make. What was she going to do with her job at the Metro Court? She felt bad just up and quitting on Jax and Carly like that, and truth be told, she would really miss that office. It was worth staying at a job that she really didn't like just for the office space alone, but this was what she really wanted. She really wanted to be a PI. She loved the investigation part of problems. When Michael was kidnapped all those years ago, she thrived on figuring out the whodunit and traipsing all over trying to find him. She loved it, it gave her purpose and meaning in her life.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. The first person that she had to tell, was not Carly or Jax. It wasn't even her mom or Maxie and Spinelli. She had to call Jason and tell him first. He had been her number one cheerleader from the time that she told him this was what she wanted to do.

"Hey you have reached Jason Morgan, you know what to do." BEEEP. She hung up the phone without leaving a message. She would just go over there and tell him in person. That would be better anyway. She picked up her keys and started to walk out the door when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey daughter!" Her mom said. "What are you up to right now? You want to grab some lunch?"

"Well…" She really had wanted to go and tell Jason about her results from the test, but he wasn't answering so she decided it could wait an hour while she ate with her mom. "Sure. Kelly's?"

"Sounds wonderful, see you in a bit."

"Yep." And she hung up the phone and continued to walk out the door.

Ten minutes later she walked into Kelly's Diner and smiled at Mike. She didn't see her mom yet, so she just went ahead and sat down and picked up the menu. Pretending to study it, and already knowing what she wanted to eat.

"Sam! It is so nice to see you today!" Mike said warmly. "Now Sweetheart, what can I get for you?"

"It is nice to see you too Mike! I am starving today, so I will have a cheeseburger with all the trimming and French fries and a cup of coffee and… I guess that's it… I may have to save room though for your famous chocolate chip cookies afterwards!!" She laughed.

"No problem Sam! I will keep a couple back for you fresh from the oven!"

"Sam!" Alexis walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey mom! What is up?"

"Nothing… I just felt like having lunch with my favorite oldest daughter today!"

"HAHA!! I am your only oldest daughter Mom!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but I just missed you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. What is up these days?"

"Not much, just working and studying." She felt a little guilty for not telling her mom that she had already taken the test and passed… not only passed but ACED it, but the feeling quickly passed when she thought of Jason. She would tell her mom later.

They chit chatted about everything for the next hour and promised each other that they would have dinner later that week with the girls. Sam really had been missing Molly and Kristina and wanted to spend some time with them. They walked out of Kelly's and went their separate ways, Sam to Jason's and Alexis back to the office.

Sam decided to go to Jason's through the park that day. It was so warm and sunny and such a beautiful Summer day.

"Liz, I told you, I will fight for Jake. I want to be a father to MY son!" Sam overheard Jason yell at Liz.

"Jason, I will not put my child in danger, and that is all your life consists of. Danger… who is killing who on what day."

"Hey guys," Sam stepped out of the shadows. She didn't want to be accused of eavesdropping. "Jason, I was just on my way to see you!" She said.

"As you can see, SAM," Liz spat out, "We are busy, having a private conversation."

"Well, LIZ, it can't be too private, everyone from here to Manhattan can hear you yelling at each other, and last I checked, this was a public park and I can walk through here any time I want." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, can you just give me one minute to finish?" Jason asked her softly.

"Yes, Jason, I will just meet you at your house?" She smiled.

"Thank you. You can get the key from Max or have him let you in. I really want to talk to you too." He said.

Sam laughed at the thought of Max letting her into Jason's house, when all she had to do was pick the lock and she would be in. Jason must have read her mind, because he smiled at her and said "Or, you can just pick your way in!" Sam laughed and walked away. Not even Liz was going to get her in a bad mood today. As she walked she thought of the things that she heard Jason say to Liz about Jake. He was going to fight for custody of his son. She wasn't sure where that left them on their way to repairing their relationship, but she was glad that he was going to do that. He was going to fight for his son.

"Hey Sam!" Max said when she walked into the lobby of Harborview Towers. "Jason is not here right now."

Sam laughed, "I know Max, I just saw him in the park. He was finishing up an important conversation and told me he would meet me here and to have you let me in or I could just let myself in." She smiled slyly.

"Here is the spare key Sam. You don't have to pick the lock. I will always let you in. Jason has been so relaxed this past few months… I can only imagine that it is because of you." Max was always one of her favorites bodyguards that they had. He really cared for Jason and Sonny and even her and she knew it.

"How is Diane Max?" She asked him genuinely.

Max blushed. "Miss. Miller? Well she… she is… she is fine I guess… I wouldn't know really…" Max stuttered out. "I mean, I do know… I mean we are not… we don't… Awww hell Sam… She is the best!" Max said with a gleam in his eye.

Sam laughed as she stepped onto the elevator and went up to the penthouse and let herself in.

She wandered around and shot at a few balls on the pool table… this really was a comfortable home. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and walked out onto the terrace. There was a tall oak tree that was at the corner of the building that she never noticed before. She stared at it and noticed how tall and grand it was, reaching to the sky. It had grown considerably darker as the day turned to night and the stars came out. She looked at them all twinkling down at her. Making her realize that she was so small and insignificant in such a huge universe. She looked up and saw the moon and from somewhere in her memory, she remembered a line from a story "Good night stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere." She didn't know why she remembered that, but somehow she did. She looked back to the oak tree standing there so tall and stoic, with his branches reaching to the heavens. She took a long drag from her beer and thought of this huge tree. She didn't hear Jason come in and throw his keys on the desk or him saunter into the kitchen for a couple of more beers and walked quietly out to the terrace to her. She sensed his presence when he stepped out.

"Have you ever thought of trees Jason?"

"Uh… Not really Sam." Not knowing where she was going with this, but willing to listen if she was willing to talk to him.

"You know, like this big oak tree. Look at it's trunk. The LIFE of the tree. Without that trunk, all the branches and the leaves would not be alive. You know?" She was barley speaking above a whisper and Jason had to step closer to him to hear her. "It is like family you know. The Trunk of the tree would be like your base, the one who you draw your life from… relatives, ancestors, and then the branches would be us, the children and then the little branches… you know…" She sounded sad. "Jason, I feel like I don't have a trunk. I don't know where my life comes from. I don't know who my father is and my mom… well… touchy at best… I really feel like the littlest branch on that tree and the slightest breeze will just whisk me away flailing in the wind. I have no connection… my family tree does not give me life… it is different with Jake." Jason tensed up when he heard Jakes name. "You have the chance Jason, to give that kid his life. You have the chance to make his branch attach to that trunk and be a part of a family. To really connect with your ancestors and your family and be a part of something great." She had tears streaming down her face and she didn't even know why. She wasn't sad, she was really just reflective. "Jason I am proud of you. I am proud that you are fighting for your son."

"Sam." Jason started. "Will this change anything?" He asked her.

"What things Jason?" Sam asked him confused.

"I mean between what could happen between us. Will that change?"

Sam looked up at Jason and smiled at him. "Yes, Jason, this will change things. It has to. You will be a father."

She saw his eyes dim a little bit and she knew that she had to explain. "Jason, what I meant to say is that things will change because you will be a father, you will need to bond with Jake and I am hoping…. Well I was not telling you that I didn't want to be a part of that, I was just saying, well… you know that Liz hates me Jason and you will probably have to make some adjustments in your life, I don't know if there will be room or time…" She was getting frustrated at herself and her rambling. "What I am trying to say Jason is…"

"Sam," Jason came up behind her almost touching her, "Sam are you saying that you want to… that you are willing to try again with me? That you are willing to try to forgive me for the stupid mistakes that I have made?"

"Jason," Sam said smiling. "No, what I am trying to say, is that I DO forgive you for the stupid mistakes that WE BOTH made in the past and I am trying to say that I want to try to move…" She didn't get to finish her thought as Jason's mouth crashed into hers. She didn't know how long they stood there kissing like that, she lost all sense of time. All she felt was the white light of an explosion in her body. She was finally home, she was where she was supposed to be. This is what was right. Jason's arms went around her body and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible and her arms reached up around his neck. He picked her up and set her down on the patio table not once did they break that kiss. She was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen but she didn't want to break away. Finally Jason broke the kiss and smiled down at her. He pushed her hair out of her face and just looked at her. She smiled up at him. "Forward!" She laughed finishing her sentence from earlier.

There it was… that beautiful sound. Her laughter. He could get lost in her so easily. He stared intently at her bringing his lips down for a second time as the door to the penthouse slammed. That didn't stop Jason from kissing Sam again. Whoever it was, could wait. He had waited too long and fought too hard to lose this moment now.

"Jason, are you here?" They heard Carly from the living room.

"Maybe if we are really quiet, she will not notice we are out here." He laughed.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "Go and talk to her. I can wait out here if you want."

"No, you are not leaving my sight now!" He smiled and he grabbed her hand and walked inside with her.

"There you a… Oh No!! I interrupted… This can wait… I am sorry Sam! I didn't know that you would be here… I will call you tomorrow Jason… you little sly devil you!" Carly smiled.

"Carly, it is fine. You can stay." Sam said. "I can wait in the kitchen or on the terrace while you two talk. It is fine." Sam smiled.

"You don't have to leave Sam. You may even want to hear this too… I was in Manhattan visiting Michael and he moved his hand Jason! I couldn't believe it! He moved his hand!!" Carly was almost in tears. "He is telling me that he wants us to help him come back to us!!"

Jason sat down on the couch. "Are you sure Carly? Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" He didn't want to upset Carly, but he wanted to be positive. He didn't want to get his hopes up that Michael would come back to them only to be disappointed again. He still hadn't let go of Sam's hand and now he squeezed it like it was his lifeline to his heart.

"Carly that is wonderful news!" Sam exclaimed. "What did the doctors say? Are they going to run tests, are they examining him? What are the chances that he will wake up?" All the questions that Jason wanted answers to, Sam just asked in two seconds flat. He smiled. She always did that when she got nervous or excited. She wanted all the information that she could get NOW!

Carly laughed at her… "Sam, slow down! I will tell you all the answers that I know."

"Sorry Carly. Really you should be talking to Jason."

"No, really, it is fine." Carly said. "Please stay. You loved Michael a lot, I know that and… just stay" she laughed. "OK… first of all, yes, Robin and Patrick are going to run more tests on his brain functions and waves. They will do that next week when they get him back here to Port Charles, and finally, the chances of him waking up really depend on the results of the tests. I just know, though, that he will pass with flying colors. Jason, my son is coming back to me! Michael is going to come back to us!" I will call you guys as soon as I find out more information, and with that she gave Jason a hug and then turned to Sam and gave her one too. "Sam, I know that we have had our issues in the past, but I really feel like since you have been working at the Metro Court, we have kinda moved past them," she said cautiously. "I am really hoping that maybe even moved past them so far that we could be, oh, I don't know… friends?" She squeaked out.

Sam's eyes got as big as saucers, "Uh… yeah, Carly, I think that we have moved past our issues and are well on our way to being friends!" Sam gave Carly a hug. "I will be praying for Michael." She said, and Carly walked out.

"If I didn't just witness that with my own eyes, I don't think I would have EVER believed that!" Jason said shocked. "My best friend and my… girlfriend? Just made friendly!"

Sam laughed at Jason not knowing what to call her… "Girlfriend huh?" she said.

"Yeah, unless you want to move straight into fiancé or wife!" Jason joked.

"Girlfriend is good… for now." Sam said.

"Wow… Michael waking up... I can't wrap my mind around it." Jason said.

"Yeah, that is amazing! I am really hoping and praying that this will be a miracle for Carly." Sam said putting her hands into her back pockets and feeling the paper that was folded back there. She had forgotten all about her license results until that moment. There was no way that she could tell Jason now. Not today. Not with this wonderful news about Michael.

"Hey, what is it?" Jason asked her. "What is wrong?" He had seen her smile fade a little.

"Nothing!" She laughed at him.

"No, Sam, what is it? Wait… you wanted to talk to me today in the park. That is the whole reason that you came by… What was it?" He asked her.

"Well, in light of Carly's news, this is really not that big of a deal, but here." She pulled out the letter with the results of her test and handed it to Jason.

Jason took it and unfolded the paper reading it. Sam watched his face as he did and saw the excitement and the pride as he read the paper.

"Sam! This is wonderful! You didn't just pass this test, you blew it out of the park!!" He exclaimed. "I am so proud of you!!" he pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. He felt her relax and hug him back. She looked up into his face and saw the joy and the pride for her as he again lowered his mouth to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "I am…" he kissed her again, "so incredibly" and again, "happy" and again, and proud of you," and again "Samantha McCall." And one more time, this time deepening the kiss, forcing his tongue past her lips into her mouth to dance with hers. Her arms went around his neck and pushed him down to the couch. Coming up for air, Jason looked at Samantha McCall, his Sam, finally again his, and picked her up and took her up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own anything General Hospital, or any of the characters. I know that I have not updated this story in a while. To my faithful readers… I am so sorry… Life gets in the way and I get stuck sometimes wondering whether to go on or just end the story… there is so much Jasam story to tell and I get so many ideas, and paths to go down… it is hard to know which one to take… so I will follow my heart and let my fingers do the walking and let this story go where it may lead us! I really hope that you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews… keep reviewing! Luvs to ya! HOLLA!**_

CHAPTER 9

Sam woke up a few hours later and reached for Jason to find his side of the bed cold and empty. She sat up and softly called out to him and receiving no answer. She got out of bed and slipped into her clothes that were carelessly tossed around Jason's room. She smiled as she remembered their sweet lovemaking. How right it had felt. How comfortable and easy it was to be with Jason. He truly understood her and knew what she needed not only in the bedroom, but in her life as well. He knew when she needed space and he knew when he needed to pull her close and protect her. Even after the years that they had been apart, he still knew, and so did she, and she knew that she needed to go and look for Jason to make sure that he wasn't feeling too overwhelmed with everything that was happening in his life right now. Who could blame him for being overwhelmed? He was fighting for custody of his son, Michael was possibly recovering and of course there was their relationship that was healing. It was a lot to deal with and take in. She walked down the stairs into the dark living room and glanced towards the terrace. She didn't see Jason out there, even though the door was open letting in the warm Summer night breeze. She looked through the kitchen and was starting to get nervous as she padded slowly back to the living room. She was about to call his cell phone when she heard him softly call her name.

"Sam?"

"Crap Jason! You scared me!" She said softly. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark by yourself?"

"Just thinking." He said quietly.

"Do you care to share?" She asked, knowing that Jason Morgan NEVER wanted to talk… Especially about his feelings and what was going on inside of him at any given moment.

"Actually, Sam, I would like that." He surprised her with his response.

"Really?" She questioned. "OK… I am listening." She smiled, even though in the dark, he couldn't tell.

"I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I am. Here I am, getting custody of my son, possibly getting my nephew back from the coma that he has been in for a year or better, and the best of all, you miraculously decided that I was actually worth giving another shot. How did I get so lucky? What makes me so special that I am allowed to be this happy?" He said softly.

Sam giggled. "First of all, Jason, I do believe that is the longest speech that I have EVER heard come out of your mouth!" She giggled again. Jason just closed his eyes and listened… he loved her laugh so much… he found himself wanting to say something funny just to hear her laugh. "Second of all Jason," she was saying… snapping him out of his own head, "why is it that you always think that you don't deserve to be happy? You deserve it Jason. You deserve to have it all. You are good, and kind, and generous and you have a really sweet heart. Jason, there are so many people who love you and care about you and want you to have everything good in your life. I know that you think that you don't deserve it because of what you do, but Jason, that is just your job. Illegal? Maybe, dangerous, for sure, but it doesn't make you a bad person. You don't go looking for innocent people to hurt. Just the opposite really, you help so many people that your cup is running over."

"You say I don't hurt innocent people Sam? Reallly? What about Michael? He is in a coma because of choices that I made! He lost a year of his life because all the adults in his life couldn't keep him safe… he was innocent Sam… What about Jake? What if that is Jake in a few years? What if I can't keep Jake safe when he is with me Sam? He is innocent and I could end up hurting him like Michael, and what about you? I hurt you so much that I can't even believe that you are willing to give me the time of day or that you are willing to speak to me let alone… well you know… upstairs!"

"Please Jason! I am NOT innocent… Did you forget what I have done in the past? How many cons I have run and how many people I have hurt, mostly you! Not really a great example there darlin'! As far as Michael, Jason, you can't put all the blame for what happened to him on your shoulders. You didn't take him to the warehouse that night… You didn't hire Ian Devlin to shoot into a warehouse that had a child in it. Yeah, he was aiming for Sonny… the bullet was meant for Sonny, but when a child is in the room, anyone else would have an should have walked away, but he didn't. It was a hit gone bad and Michael was caught in the cross fire, and Jason, you didn't cause that. You would lay your life down for that kid and whether he wakes up now or a year from now or never, I know that you would have traded places with him in a second. In a second." Sam had tears streaming down her face now. She hated the way that Jason always took the weight of the world on his shoulders. She hated the way that he blamed himself for the problems of Sonny and even Carly sometimes. And even though she hated it, it was also one of the things that endeared him to her. Knowing that if anyone needed help, Jason would do everything in his power to make the people he loved stop hurting. How could she fault him for that? It made him who he was. "Now Jake, Jason, he is your son and I KNOW that you would do everything in your power to protect that kid. I know that Liz doesn't see that. But she could be walking across the street and he could get hit by a car but does that stop her from crossing the street? No, she will still cross the street after taking the proper precautions… you know looking both ways fifteen times, only cause I know Liz…" Sam attempted a little humor to the example and got a small chuckle from Jason. "And after she looks both ways, she will cross that street with Jake and just because she took those precautions doesn't mean that he won't be hit by that car. It is just like him being your son Jason. You will take the proper precautions. You will do everything in your power to keep that kid safe, but just because you take those precautions, doesn't mean that NOTHING will ever happen to him. It doesn't mean that he will be less safe with you. He will love you and get to know you and smile at you and laugh… You will get to see your son grow Jason, you will get to see him on his first day of kindergarten and his first date, and his graduation day, and his wedding day and even when he decides to have children. You will get to see all of that Jason and live through it all… it is a gift that you have been given and you can't let fear of what could happen or fears of the unknown stop you from living all that." Sam sobbed at the end… thinking of all the things that she would miss with Lila.

"Sam," Jason said as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder, "Sam, I am sorry that you will miss that with Lila." Surprising Sam that he was so astute that he knew that she had been thinking about her daughter. "I am sorry that your daughter didn't get to experience any of those things. You are right… I have been given a gift and I will not let it go to waste. You may have to remind me every now and then of what I have… but I will take this opportunity and this blessing that I have been given and I will cherish them. Thank you for reminding me of them" he said softly, kissing the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

"Jason, you would have come to the same conclusion on your own." She said quietly

"No, Sam, I don't think I would have. I would have gone on thinking that I didn't deserve any of this… especially you." And with that he raised her chin, and even though they couldn't see each other in the dark, their lips found each other and Jason wrapped Sam in his arms and gently laid her back on the sofa and without breaking the kiss started to remove her shirt.

Later that week, Alexis called Sam to come to dinner at the lake house. She agreed but, only if she could bring Jason. Alexis reluctantly agreed, knowing that she was going to have to try to accept that Sam and Jason were going to try to make their relationship work again. She didn't like It at all, but she loved Sam and she needed her to know that.

"Hello?" Alexis heard Sam call as she stepped into the house.

"Hi Sam. Jason." Alexis said tightly. "Molly and Kristina will be here in a little bit. Viola took them to pick up dinner and I thought that with them gone for a minute, it would give the adults time to talk." Sam could tell that Alexis was nervous so she decided to break the ice, so to speak.

"Mom, just to let you know… Jason isn't going to hurt you… it's not like he is waiting to shoot you! He didn't even bring his gun!" Sam laughed.

"Wha? Of course I know that Sam." Alexis nervously laughed and Jason smiled at the attempt at Sam's humor… so he decided to have a little fun himself.

"Actually Sam, I do have my gun. It's in my pants. You never know when I will need it!" He smiled seductively at Sam as she rolled her eyes and looked at Alexis, who looked white as a ghost wishing that she hadn't sent Molly and Kristina to pick up dinner.

"Mom, Mom… he is kidding!" Sam laughed. Jason just smirked at Alexis as she smiled nervously not sure how to take that joke.

It was at that moment that the girls ran in and saved the night.

"Jaaasssooonnn!" Molly screamed. "I was so excited that Sam told us that you were coming!"

"Really Molly? I am glad about that kiddo!" He smiled at her.

"Well, you know that I know that you are not really all the bad things that people say. You have a really good heart and you love Sam so you are good in my book." Molly was saying as she was taking the dinner out of the bag.

"Really? What do people say Molly?" Jason asked amused.

"Well, they say that you…"

"Hey," Sam interjected "Why don't we start dinner? I for one am starving!" Sam said. She wasn't sure what Molly was going to say, but if it had anything to do with Jason hurting people, she didn't want him to hear that tonight. She looked up at Jason who had a curious look on his face as he stared at Molly.

She smiled and winked at him and he smiled back. "Yeah, I could eat too." He said.

Just as they were finishing dinner, Alexis's cell phone went off.

"Sam, I have to go to the office for a little while… something just came up. Could you possibly stay here until I get back? I shouldn't be more than a few hours." She looked at Sam and even Jason hopefully. "Jason, if you can't stay, I understand and I will bring Sam home when I get back."

"No, I don't have anything to do. It might be fun to hang with the girls tonight." He said as Sam, Molly and Kristina's eyes got big as saucers. Even Alexis seemed surprised that the enforcer was willing to spend the evening entertaining her girls. All of them. She kinda wished that she would be able to be a fly on the wall to see it play out.

"Just be careful Mom." Sam said. "The news said that a storm was moving in, so please drive carefully."

"Well then, I better get going." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Two hours later, Alexis had called and told them that the storm had washed out the bridge on the road and she couldn't get home and she would stay in town for the night and asked if Sam and Jason could please stay with the girls as Viola had left before they had eaten dinner. The two agreed and they had stayed up late eating popcorn and watching old movies. As the last movie was ending, Sam looked at Kristina asleep at Jason's feet and Molly asleep on his lap and Jason with his head on the back of the couch dozing.

"Hey" she whispered. "Can you help me get them to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered sleepily. "You get Krissy and I will take Molly." He said as he picked Molly up in his arms. Sam nudged Kristina and she woke up.

"I missed the end of the movie!" She said disappointed.

Sam laughed and promised that her and Jason would come back and watch it with her. Jason raised his eyebrow and shook his head laughing. "Promise Sam?" Kristina asked smiling.

Sam looked at Jason and promised. Sam walked Kristina to her room to tuck her in.

"Night Sam." Kristina whispered as sleep was already starting to take over.

"Night Krissy. Love you!" Sam whispered.

"Love…." Krissy mumbled.

Sam walked quietly to Molly's room down the hall.

"Jason," Molly was saying sleepily. "Do you love Sam?"

"Molly, really that should be between Sam and I." He was saying as Sam stood in the doorway silently. Not wanting either of them to know that she was eavesdropping.

"Well, Jason," Molly said with a yawn, "I just don't want Sam to get hurt again, and I don't want to see you hurt either Jason. You both deserve to be happy. I love Sam and I see the way you look at her." Sam almost stepped forward then, but decided to see how this played out.

"I appreciate that Molly, "Jason said. "But what I feel for your sister, I want to talk to her about it before I talk to you. Do you understand that?" He asked her.

"I guess." She said. "But, if you tell me, I won't tell Sam. I promise." She looked at Jason with her big brown eyes and Jason just couldn't deny this child. He looked at Molly and wondered if that was what Sam had looked like at her age.

"Molly, I love Sam. I promise that I will try not to hurt her again. I will protect her and I will protect her heart like a treasure. You know Molly, Sam is really lucky to have you as a sister."

"Really Jason? Why is that?" She asked.

"Because you love her and you care about her so much. That is really a special bond that you guys have. I can see that you want to protect Sam and I think that is great." Jason said.

"I do love Sam. I really want her to be happy and I don't think that she would be happy without you. She loves you Jason. Even though she might not be able to tell you yet, I know."

Jason was amused at this. "How do you know Molly?" He asked curiously.

"A sister knows silly. I see the way she looks at you too you know. Like she is looking at her favorite thing, and you look at her like you are looking at the most beautiful thing in the world Jason."

"That Molly, is because I am!" Jason said quietly. "Now, you better go to sleep before the bedbugs bite!" He smiled.

"Jason, you really are silly." Molly said with another big yawn.

Jason chuckled. "Goodnight Molly girl. Sweet dreams." He said. They still had not noticed Sam in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"Jason," Molly said already half asleep…

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She said. With that, Sam gasped giving away her position at the door. Jason turned and saw her there and smiled.

"Love you too Molly girl." And he kissed the top of her head and walked out the door to Sam.

"Eavesdropper." He joked at her. She just looked at him and grabbed his hand and led him to her room at the other end of the house.

"Jason," she said when they got there. "Did you mean that? You know, what you said?"

"Well, that depends," He joked with her. "What did you hear?"

Sam looked at him and he saw that she needed the truth from him now.

"Oh, Sam. I meant every word. You know that I don't know how to really express what I feel so much. But what I told Molly. It was all true. I do love you Sam. I will protect you with my life. I do think you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on and if you don't know that, then I am doing something wrong and I need to do something different to show you that I love you and that you are beautiful. Because I do, with all my heart and you are."

Sam looked at him with all the love in her heart. "But, Jason, did you mean it… did you mean it when you told Molly that you loved her or was that because you caught me listening?"

Jason looked at Sam and he took her face in his hands and he whispered to her. "I meant every word. Molly is honest and I love that, but more than that, she is your sister and she is cute and I do, Sam, I do love her and Krissy." Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes and she smiled at him and kissed him. He raised his eyebrows and kissed her back.

"I love you too, you know." She said softly.

"Thank God." He said. "Do you remember, Sam, the day that you and Kristina were down at the pier and Alexis was going in for her treatment and I took you both out on the boat?"

Sam laughed. "I do remember that day. It is one of my favorite memories."

"Well, that was the day that I knew… I knew that I was in trouble, because at that time, I knew that I was in love with two Davis girls… you and Kristina. Now as Molly is getting bigger and I spend more and more time with her, and Kristina and you," He laughed, "I know I am gone. I don't have a chance in the world… I love three girls."

Sam laughed through her tears. "Jason, you are the sweetest, most loving man any girl could ever ask for. How did I get so lucky?" She asked him.

He brought his face down to hers and kissed her gently. "You loved me for who I am Sam. You didn't try to change me." He kissed her again. "You accept me for my faults," he kissed her again and started to run his hands under her shirt stroking her back. "And you love me in spite of them." He kissed her again and again. Somehow, her shirt came off and he laid her down on her bed and went to work on her pants. "You gave me another chance at what we lost." He kissed her again and again… removing her bra and jeans. "You Loved me Sam," he kissed her again removing her panties. She looked up at him and all she saw was love. A deep burning love and she started to undress him so she could touch him. He started to kiss her neck and her earlobes. He moved down her chest. Sam felt herself starting to lose control of her body.

"Jason," she said breathlessly. "I love you so much. Make love to me Jason." She said softly as his fingers entered her and he softly started to play with her. She felt that familiar burning sensation inside of her as she was pleasured. She felt the dizziness of knowing that the one man who she wanted more than ever was loving her. His fingers started to work faster and took her over the top as she yelled his name and all of a sudden, he was inside her and they were moving together and looking deep into each other's eyes. Glimpsing into the other's soul and finding a deep and abiding love for one another there, a comfort in each other.

At last, Jason lay down beside Sam, both exhausted from being with each other and basking in the afterglow of showing each other how much they mean to each other.

"Jason," Sam said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah." He said sleepily.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Sam."

She snuggled in closer to him and they drifted to sleep dreaming of the future and what it may hold for them.

****I don't know if I should end here or keep going… Let me know! Luvs!****


End file.
